Time Can Be Rewritten
by Foxxtrel
Summary: Time may be rewritten, but how many times must words be scratched out to reach the desired destination? How many times does the reset button need pushing? Lucy and the good Doctor are about to find out. OC/9th-12th Doctor. CLOSED


A cool brisk night, children and their families locked away inside their homes waiting for the year's Christmas to begin, with a gentle fall of snow presenting itself to no one. The street paved with snow is unseen, cloaked by the night, save for the bright street lamp lighting a spot near a bench next to a park, silent, with the occasional cat hissing. It was almost an average night, like any day of the year, if it were not for the blue police call box that had suddenly appeared with a distinct waling sound. Piercing the silence, none came to inspect, it became faint and mute over a short amount of time. The door swung open the moment all went silent once more, and out came a girl with short brown hair, little curls standing out at the ends. Gravity took its natural course, forcing the bottom heavy creature to fall face first into the white frost. Following behind her, standing in the doorway of the mysterious box, a tall man in a leather jacket looked down at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Go on then." He finally spoke, motioning with his hand for her to get up and leave.

"Doctor, please." Using her hands to support herself, she turned to look back at the Doctor, tears running from her eyes and down to her chin. Inhaling a deep breath, he took one step back inside the box and rested his hand on the door. In his deep blue eyes he could feel every corner burning to let the tears fall. Every muscle in his body aching to run up and hold her, just until she stopped crying, just until she understood why, just until she was happy. He needed to stay strong for her, he needed to be.

"I'm sorry Lucy." With that he took one final step inside, shut the door and locked it. Not too long did he need to wait for him to hear pounding at the door, his eyes watching the doorknob twist and turn, his ears bleeding with her please reaching him from the other side. He needed to now or he wouldn't be able to go at all. Dashing up the ramp and to the controls, he started punching in codes, twisting dials, and typing on a few keys, preparing to take off when he heard something. Silence. His vision quickly averted to the video monitor keeping watch outside the front of TARDIS, to see his companion collapsed at the front door, clinging onto the handle. He could feel his hearts tear in four, trying to watch the words her mouth was motioning.

"Please don't leave me behind. Not again. Not like this. Please."

Looking away from the screen he pushed one final button and then came the enchanting sound from not too long ago. With it the box began to fade, alongside the noise. In no time it was all gone, except for one thing. One person. One woman. If it were not for her frailed image, there would never have been a trace of the police call box. She stayed in her defeated position, beaten out of any hope that he would change his mind. The snow began to fall harder and faster, coating her body. All was silent yet again and, for Lucy, it would stay silent. Forcing her body up, wrapping her arms around her body in the failed attempt at keeping warm, her emerald eyes locked themselves where they last saw the Doctor. Through all the pain, through all the hardships and dangers untold, her Doctor was always there for her in her greatest hour of need. He was there for everyone.

"I know why you did it. It was to protect me from all the possible harm, but-"Her voice choked, turning to the sleighted road. The laughs echoed, the yells faded, the tears sank. All of it came flooding back into her mind, ready to try and be forgotten. "Who was going to protect me from you?" Her hands left her arms, now on her skull, and let her fingers run and pull on her short hair. Not too long ago the Doctor had complained about how she never washed it, how she just let it get all matted into dreadlocks and looked like a hobo. Her own stressed laughter broke her dreary night air. She hated the snow, it was always such hard time to get by winter was, and now never helped.

"If you think this is the right path for me Doctor-" Letting her arms fall to the side, she took one step onto the white paved road. Her head held high, ready to prove one thing. Rule Two, a rule Lucy Donovan had made her mission in life to prove was correct, was the Doctor was always right. He could never be wrong, not him, not ever.

"-Then I won't let you down."

Not a moment too soon a sound broke out through the air, a wiring sound, almost like heavy breathing, or waling. She dared not turn around. Dreams never come too in her world, she knew that now. It was best to keep on her path, to follow the Doctor's rules, and keep going. With another step, came the sound of an open door. A wooden door.

". . . Lucy. . ."


End file.
